The invention described herein relates to apparatus for obtaining soil samples for reliable detection of volatile organics and hydrocarbon analysis. An external housing has a proximal end, a distal end, an exterior surface and an interior surface. A split sleeve has an outside surface configured for a sliding fit with the external housing interior surface and also has an inside surface. A shaft extends axially through and is spaced from the split sleeve inside surface and further has a proximal end and a distal end. A plunger is connected to the distal end of the shaft and is configured for a sliding fit with the split sleeve inside surface. Means is provided on the shaft proximal end for accessing and moving the shaft in axial position within the split sleeve. Means is also provided for adjustably fixing the shaft in axial position within the split sleeve.
In another aspect of the invention, apparatus is described for obtaining soil samples, which includes an external tubular housing having a housing passage therethrough, a distal end and a proximal end. A sleeve is configured to lie within the housing passage and has a distal end and a proximal end. The sleeve further has a sleeve passage therethrough. A flange is formed on the sleeve proximal end adjacent the external tubular housing proximal end. A shaft extends through the sleeve passage and has a shaft distal end and a shaft proximal end. A plunger is attached to the shaft distal end for axial movement and sliding fit within the sleeve passage. Means is provided for fixing the shaft in a plurality of axial positions within the sleeve.
In yet another aspect of the invention, soil-sampling apparatus is disclosed for obtaining samples for use in detection of volatile organic and hydrocarbon compounds. An exterior tubular housing has an open sampling end and a housing passage therethrough. A split sleeve is disposed in fixed position within the housing passage and has an open sampling end and a sleeve passage therethrough. A split flange is formed on the split sleeve abutting the exterior tubular housing at an end thereon opposing the open sampling end. A shaft extends through the sleeve passage and the split flange and is disposed for axial movement therein. A plunger is attached to the shaft and has a surface disposed for sliding fit within the sleeve passage from positions spaced from to positions proximate to the split sleeve open sampling end. Further, means is provided for adjustably fixing the shaft in axial position within the sleeve passage.